Monster Jam Arena Tours (2017)
In 2017, Monster Jam ran three separate arena tours, which are separate from, and not to be confused with the three Triple Threat tours. They are numbered tours 4-6 (1-3 are the Triple Threat Series). Although these tours have overall points champions, they do not have an automatic bids to the World Finals. Tour #4 Competitors 1. Grave Digger #29: Randy Brown 2. Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen 3. Nitro Menace: Darren Migues 4. Jail Bird: Kaylyn Migues 5. Midnight Rider: Tom Herzog 6. Wild Thang: Doug Charles 7. Instigator: Paul Breaud 8. Muddy Girl Camouflage: Maddie Breaud Announcers: Freddie Sheppard and Alikona Bradford Stops-''' 1. Des Moines, Iowa - Wells Fargo Arena 2. Fargo, North Dakota - Fargo Dome 3. Sioux Falls, South Dakota - Denny Sanford Premier Center 4. Winnipeg, Manitoba - Canada - MTS Centre 5. Edmonton, Alberta - Canada - Northlands Coliseum 6. London, Ontario - Canada - Budweiser Garden 7. Memphis, Tennessee - FedEx Forum 8. Hidalgo, Texas - State Farm Arena 9. Biloxi, Mississippi - Mississippi Coast Coliseum 10. Pensacola, Florida - Pensacola Bay Center '''Series Champion: Grave Digger #29: Randy Brown Tour #5 Competitors-''' 1. Grave Digger #28: Pablo Huffaker 2. Monster Mutt: Kevin Crocker 3. Aftershock: Bob Robbins (Save for Tupelo) 4. Krazy Train: Lloyd Twitchell (Save for Tupelo) 5. Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow (Save for Florence) 6. Mechanical Mischief: Jim Burns (Save for Charlotte, Greenville, Florence, and Hartford) 7. Raminator: Mike Miller/Dale Benear/Mark Hall (Save for Tupelo) 8. Rammunition: Mat Dishman 9. Toxic: Cory Snyder (Greenville, Florence, and Hartford only) 10. Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon (Charlotte only) 11. USA-1: Roger Gauger (Florence only) 12. Hotsy: Dale Benear (Tupelo only) 13. Stinger: Zane Rettew (Tupelo only) 14. Master of Disaster: Paul Strong (Tupelo only) '''Announcers: Jody Donnelly and Ivy Lauren Stops-''' 1. Charlotte, North Carolina - Spectrum Center 2. Knoxville, Tennessee - Thompson Boling Arena 3. Milwaukee, Wisconsin - BMO Harris Bradley Center 4. Greenville, South Carolina - Bon Secours Wellness Arena 5. Florence, South Carolina - Florence Civic Center 6. Hartford, Connecticut - XL Center 7. Toledo, Ohio - Huntington Center 8. Wheeling, West Virginia - WesBanco Arena 9. Lexington, Kentucky - RUPP Arena 10. Tupelo, Mississippi - BancorpSouth Arena '''Series Champion: Grave Digger Tour #6 Competitors 1. Carolina Crusher: Gary Porter 2. Megalodon: Alex Blackwell 3. Stinger: Zane Rettew 4. Master of Disaster: Paul Strong 5. Predator: Allen Pezo 6. Prowler: Eric Wylie 7. Fullboar 2.0: Ed Eckert 8. Incinerator: Ryan Rice Announcers: K. Yung and Nick Anastasia Stops 1. Tulsa, OK: BOK Center 2. North Charleston: North Charleston Coliseum 3. Hampton, VA: Hampton Coliseum 4. Raleigh: PNC Arena 5. Rochester: Blue Cross Arena 6.Columbia: Colonial Life Arena 7. Oklahoma City: Chesapeake Energy Arena 8. Whicitia: Intruct Bank Arena 9. Council-Bluffs: Mid-America Center 'Series Champion: Carolina Crusher ' Points Total Tour 4 # Grave Digger- 1117 # Northern Nightmare- 1047 # Nitro Menace- 787 # Midnight Rider- 737 # Wild Thang- 717 # Jail Bird- 621 # Muddy Girl Camouflage- 560 # Instigator- 552 Tour 5 # Grave Digger- 1030 # Rammunition- 861 # Monster Mutt- 758 # Bad News Travels Fast- 758 # Aftershock- 597 # Raminator- 563 # Krazy Train- 502 # Mechanical Mischief- 330 # Toxic- 193 # Stinger- 101 # Saigon Shaker- 96 # USA 1- 85 # Master of Disaster- 65 # Hotsy- 59 Tour 6 # Carolina Crusher - 825 # Megalodon - 815 # Stinger - 708 # Predator - 647 # Incinerator - 580 # Fullboar 2.0 - 565 # Master of Disaster - 555 # Prowler - 349 Overal Event Winners Tour 4 Des Moines '' * Show 1- ''Nitro Menace * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Northern Nightmare Fargo * Show 1- Northern Nightmare * Show 2- Northern Nightmare Sioux Falls * Show 1- Grave Digger '' * Show 2- ''Grave Digger * Show 3- Northern Nightmare Winnipeg * Show 1- Northern Nightmare * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Northern Nightmare Edmonton * Show 1- Grave Digger '' * Show 2- ''Grave Digger * Show 3- Northern Nightmare '' ''London(Ontario) * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Northern Nightmare '' ''Memphis * Show 1- Northern Nightmare '' * Show 2- ''Grave Digger '' ''Hidalgo * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger '' * Show 4- ''Grave Digger '' * Show 5- ''Grave Digger Biloxi * Show 1- Grave Digger '' * Show 2- ''Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger Pensacola(Championship Show) * Show 1-'' Northern Nightmare '' * Show 2- Northern Nightmare * Show 3- Northern Nightmare Tour 5 Charlotte '' * Show 1- ''Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger Knoxville * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Rammunition '' Mikwaukee * Show 1- ''Bad News Travels Fast * Show 2- Grave Digger '' * Show 3- ''Grave Digger Greenville * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Monster Mutt * Show 3- Rammunition '' ''Florence * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Rammunition '' * Show 3- ''USA-1 Hartford * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger '' * Show 3- ''Grave Digger Toledo * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Rammunition * Show 4- Grave Digger Wheeling * Show 1- Grave Digger * Show 2- Grave Digger * Show 3- Grave Digger '' * Show 4- ''Grave Digger Lexington * Show 1- Krazy Train Tupelo(Championship Show) * Show 1- Stinger * Show 2- Rammunition '' * Show 3- ''Grave Digger Tour 6 Tulsa * Show 1- Predator * Show 2- Megalodon North Charleston * Show 1- Megalodon '' * Show 2- ''Megalodon '' ''Hampton * Show 1- Carolina Crusher * Show 2- Carolina Crusher * Show 3- Carolina Crusher * Show 4- Megalodon Raleigh * Show 1- Carolina Crusher * Show 2- Carolina Crusher * Show 3- Megalodon Rochester * Show 1- Predator * Show 2- Megalodon '' * Show 3- ''Megalodon '' C''olumbia * Show 1- Carolina Crusher '' * Show 2- ''Carolina Crusher Oaklahoma City * Show 1- Carolina Crusher '' * Show 2- ''Carolina Crusher '' * Show 3- ''Carolina Crusher '' ''Whicita * Show 1- Megalodon '' * Show 2- ''Carolina Crusher '' * Show 3- ''Megalodon Council Bluffs (Championship Show) * Show 1- Megalodon '' * Show 2- ''Megalodon '' * Show 3- ''Megalodon * Show 4- ''Megalodon '' Trivia * A second War Wizard (presumably Randy Moore's) was planned to compete on tour 6, but was replaced by Incinerator. * Backdraft was originally planned to compete on tour 4 driven by Ty Cornelius, but was taken out and replaced by Muddy Girl Camouflage at the last minute. Category:Events Category:2017 events Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours